The Morning, The Mourning
by xKYOKONx
Summary: Dakari - Daisuke finally wakes up... Based on the Gorillaz song, El Manana. WITH THE NEW NAME, COMES A DISCONTINUATION.
1. Saw That Day

The Morning, The Mourning 

By: "Saint" Daemon Zanza

Disclaimer- I don't own it and if I did… Things would be so different -cough-

Rated R-cough

"Maybe in time you'll want to be mine…" Daisuke silently mouthed as he walked

slowly to school. A pair of police cars drove past him, the sirens blaring

appropriately.

"Fuck…" He growled to himself

Daisuke's white PSP played a melancholy, English song by a

Band named Gorillaz, which just reminded him of the day he woke up.

-Flashback-

"This is it, Demiveemon!" Daisuke nervously said to his tiny digimon partner,

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask out Kari!"

Demiveemon smiled slightly but couldn't hold the guise when Daisuke looked

away, looking as though he was about to cry. The dgimon didn't know how to tell

Daisuke that Gatomon already informed him of T.K. and Kari going out and not

wanting "Goggle-Head" to interfere.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it…" Daisuke paced as he entered the school gate.

This snapped Demiveemon out of his trance. By the time Demiveemon realized that he had to

stop Daisuke, it was too late.

"Davish! Wait! I gotta tell you-" There was in abrupt stop in Daisuke's

movements. Curiously, the blue digimon climbed out of Daisuke's backpack to

see him staring at a tree, under which were his long-time crush and his rival

making out.

Daisuke wasn't seen at school that week.


	2. Lost My Mind

The Morning, The Mourning

Ch. 2, bitch!

"Saint" Daemon Zanza

Disclaimer: Damn it! It's hard enough to except it! I refuse to repeat it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Next Week, School-

Daisuke turns his PSP off as he walks into the god forsaken building that people call "your high school". Walking down the hall to his locker he notices a lot of …looks.

This comes to him as no surprise. He actually expected this, considering his change of appearance.

Since the digidestined's departure from the digital world, Daisuke decided to let his hair grow. Up 'till know he has always kept it in a neat ponytail. Now he let it drop so it's at its full shoulder length. During his week off he has dyed his tips white and wore his inherited goggles around his neck instead of his head. He wore a considerable amount of monotone. His jeans were white and baggy with black bottoms. He wore a black button-up with the sleeves rolled up. On the top of his back read "sAint Inc." His feet were adorned with clean, white uptowns with black laces, and on his hands were black and white Mechanix gloves.

Meanwhile, while having a conversation with T.K., Kari noticed Daisuke waltzing down the hall and decided to see if her "harmless" teasing still worked.

(A/N: What a dumbass, na?)

When Daisuke was finally in a few feet, she put her arm around T.K. and began kissing his neck, not knowing that he already knew about them being an item. While doing this, she peeked toward his way to see what he would do.

Daisuke, catching her eyeing him, did the totally unexpected and winked at her without a word. T.K. fortunately didn't catch this reaction because of his eyes closing in pleasure. Kari on the other hand slowed to an almost stop when she saw this.

When T.K. noticed this, he opened his eyes and questioned pleadingly, "Why'd you stop? Didn't Davis notice?"

Kari completely detached herself from his neck and relied with a shocked expression, "No…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep yep…

This is how it's gonna happen.

Reviews, positive or negative New Chapters

But keep the negativity to a minimum. I'm a dysfunctional person.


	3. Lord I'll Find

The Morning, The Mourning

Ch. 3, yeah! –thumbs up-

"Saint" Daemon Zanza

Disclaimer: You know what?! Screw You!!! Wait what? NO! Alright already, damn it…

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! Hijo de su maldita madre…

-------------------------------BORDER!!!-------------------------------------------

-After School, Computer Lab-

The Digi-Destined were in the computer lab, discussing new plans for self-defense. Being in the real world for so long made them restless and bored. While talking about different styles of fighting, a jumpy Yolie bursted.

"Come on! Where the hell is Davis?" Yolei asked, impatiently pacing around the solitary room. Ken's eyes followed his girlfriend.

"Relax, it's not like the Digi-world is under attack or something." He replied, calmly

"Let him take his time…"

"Why? What makes him so spe-?" The doorknob clicking suddenly cut off T.K.

Daisuke walked in, his eyes half-lidded. Kari watched him silently as he slowly made his way to them.

"What's up?" He asked, obviously uninterested. Cody spoke up.

"We've decided to learn self-defense to keep us in shape" He spoke slowly and carefully

"You know, in case we'd ever have to go back"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow toward the computers. He looked like he wanted to ask a question, but then shrugged and said indifferently, "Okay, tell me when"

Before anybody could say anything, the door opened again. A cute, innocent looking girl with blue hair stepped in cautiously. Her voice was a little shaky.

"D-Daisuke…" she stuttered. Daisuke reached his hand to her and led the shy girl to him. She inched her way over to him, taking a look at everyone before she did. She held his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Is this a-a bad time?" she asked, timidly. Daisuke's voice became warm and welcoming.

"No, why? What's wrong?" Nobody but Kari noticed that his hand gingerly made it's way to her slim waist. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

The girl's eyes went down for a second before she answered him.

"Well, I was wondering if… if you could come over…" the end of her sentence faded into an embarrassed silence. Daisuke smiled slightly and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, let's go…" He began to say before turning towards the rest of the destined kids

"If that's all?"

When Cody nodded, still slightly surprised, Daisuke smirked and led the still unintroduced girl out of the room.

---------------Border---------------Border--------------Border------------

Uh-huh…

Well, there's chapter 3.

Again, ReviewsUpdates

And FlamesHumor


	4. Maybe In time

The Morning, The Mourning

Ch. 4, Baby!

"Saint" Daemon Zanza

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. If I did, it would be along the lines of "Sexfriend". Yeah.

-----------Border----------------------Border----------------------Border------------------------

Kari walked the halls toward the front door with the rest of the stunned Digi-Destined, wondering 'what the hell just happened?'

Yolie broke the silence, this time in a calmer voice.

"Hey, ummm… have you guys ever seen that girl before…?" She asked almost cautiously.

"The girl that was with Daisuke?" T.K. said, "Yeah, she's from Onizuka-Sensei's homeroom."

Cody spoke up, "So what's her name anyway? I mean Daisuke didn't really introduce her…" No one answered.

-Next Day (Sunday), The Park-

Cody sent an e-mail invitation to all of the Digi-Destined to the park to begin training. In the e-mail, he told them to bring comfortable clothes and lots of water.

At the park, everyone but Sora and Matt was present when Daisuke appeared, with his arm wrapped around blue-haired girl's waist. He was wearing a black tank top, a pair of Kikwear pants and black Reeboks. His girl was wearing a black button-up with a KH2 Nobody symbol on the back and a black plaid skirt. As soon as they got there, Daisuke slapped Ken's hand. Yolie put her hands on her hips and asked the girl, kind of loudly,

"Hey who are you anyway?" The girl jumped a bit and quickly bowed, apologetically.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She raised her head and smiled politely.

"My name is Sayaka Suzuki, I'm Daisuke's friend" At this Kari's eyebrows raised.

'_Just a friend, huh?'_ She thought suspiciously. She looked the new girl up and down. She wasn't anything special… just really mature in most people's eyes. Her hips were a little above average and her butt was nothing special. Her waist was defiantly small. But what caught everybody's attention was her chest, which made the rest of the girls look and feel like they were 10 year olds again.

The entire time, Daisuke was glaring at Yolie for that unnecessary outburst. He glanced at Ken with a look that clearly asked, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Ken could only smile apologetically.

Training began after the late arrival of Matt and Sora. Matt had a peculiar mark on his neck, which Daisuke reacted to by looking at Tai who gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles, painfully slow.

The girls were on one side practicing basic self-defense. T.K. and Matt spared with Sora and Kari watching nearby. Cody taught Joe breathing management and meditation. Finally, Tai, Ken and Daisuke had a three way sparring session, each man utilizing a different style.

Tai used Muay Thai, Ken used Taekwondo and Daisuke, already known as a practitioner of Taekkyon.

This went on for a while before they all tired out except for Ken, who was still bouncing around in form. Daisuke looked at him amazed.

"Dude…we've been sparring… for 20 minutes without… even a break!" He panted. Ken breathed a little hard but still had abnormal energy to bounce in form. He grinned.

"Sugar-rush! I ate 4 bags of gummy worms before I got here!" He chuckled uncontrollably before being cut off by a modest voice.

"I'll fight…" Suzuki rose from her comfortable rock off to the side. Ken's bouncing slowed for a second before he shrugged and raised his hands slightly in defense.

Suzuki slowly and calmly walked in front of him and gave a glance to Daisuke before rising her right foot up to her inner thigh and smiling sweetly.

Yes ladies and gentlemen

Many anime references in there

And two game references

A cookie to who ever identifies all of them

-Daemon Zanza


End file.
